SŁUŻBA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Larner, oryg. A Maid Waiting.


**Larner**

**SŁUŻBA**

(tytuł oryg. A Maid Waiting)

- Mistrzu Balstadorze?  
Seneszal Cytadeli Minas Tirith odwrócił się od swego zajęcia – od zamówienia dla Ochmistrzyni Pralni sześciu nowych balii i dwu kadzi barwierskich, aby spojrzeć na młodego pazia stojącego u drzwi jego biura.  
- Tak, Sefardionie?  
- Furtian chce pana widzieć, sir. Przybył Ivormil, syn Canelmira, lorda Bidwell w dolnym Lossarnach i chciałby przedstawić listy od ojca królowi. Powiedziano mu, że króla nie ma w mieście i jest z tego mocno niezadowolony.  
Balstador wstał z westchnieniem. Przez całe to zamieszanie z koronacją, z wielkimi lordami przybywającymi i wyjeżdżającymi tu o każdej porze dnia, a jak się zdaje i nocy zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy jeszcze kiedyś nadejdzie taki czas, gdy człowiek będzie mógł dokończyć bardziej niezbędnej pracy? Czy ci wszyscy lordowie myślą, że balii i kadzi można używać wiecznie? Ruszył za chłopcem korytarzem, słysząc, jak podkute buty pazia dźwięczą na czarno – białych marmurach, a jego własne miękkie pantofle wydają szeleszczący dźwięk.  
- Co to za problem z tym człowiekiem?  
- Wydaje się wierzyć, sir, że król powinien okazać dość grzeczności, aby pozostać w Cytadeli do jego przyjazdu. By mógł zaprezentować się i oddać posłanie do rąk własnych króla.  
Balstador spojrzał na chłopca z ukosa. Mógł być młody, ale daleko mu było do tępoty i najwyraźniej już zdjął miarę z tego pomniejszego lorda i okazała się ona przyciasna.  
- Rozumiem. Czy nadeszła jakaś nota, że lord Canelmir wysłał syna do Minas Tirith, aby zaprezentował królowi jego służbowe listy?  
- Żadna, o jakiej bym wiedział, sir. Chociaż była rozmowa między naszym lordem królem a mistrzem Galadorem, księciem Faramirem i lordem klucznikiem Hurinem, o tych lordach królestwa, którzy jeszcze nie zaprzysięgli wierności i imię Canelmira padło jako tego, który jeszcze nie przysięgał ani nie wysłał wieści, kiedy można się tego po nim spodziewać.  
- Czy młodego lorda powitano z dwornością i zaoferowano mu gościnę w Cytadeli? – spytał Balstador.  
- Poproszono go do mniejszego hallu wypoczynkowego, by się odświeżył i powiedziano, iż potem zostanie zaproszony do pokoju w północnym skrzydle na poczęstunek składający się z _ale _soku lub wina oraz chleba, sera i tych owoców, jakie mamy pod ręką sir, przynajmniej dopóki nie dowiemy się, co innego będziemy mieli do zaoferowania.  
- Widać, że ty i furtian dobrze się spisaliście. Zobaczę się z nim i sprawdzę czy możemy mu zaoferować jakieś z tych apartamentów przeznaczonych dla pomniejszej szlachty. Kto mu teraz służy?  
- Iorvas, sir.  
- Dobrze, a więc nie będzie miał powodów do skargi na służbę. Czy jeszcze coś powinieneś mi powiedzieć w związku z nim?  
- Nie, sir. Tylko cię zapowiedzieć, gdy przyjdziesz sir. Furtian sądzi, że młodemu lordowi nie spodobałoby się, gdyby to zostało pominięte.  
- Rozumiem.  
Zbliżyli się do głównej bramy Cytadeli, gdzie przywitał furtiana i wysłuchał jego raportu, który był identyczny ze słowami pazia. Zgodził się, że zrobiono wszystko, aby przywitać tego Ivormila, tak gościnnie, jak się da przywitać kogoś przybywającego bez zapowiedzi.  
- Zdawał się mocno niezadowolony, że naszego lorda Elessara nie ma w Cytadeli i nie przywitał go niezwłocznie, mistrzu Balstadorze. Wyjaśniłem mu, że król odbywa regularne audiencje przed południem cztery dni w tygodniu, o ile przebywa w rezydencji i że wczoraj rano mógł zostać odpowiednio przedstawiony przed całym dworem. Machnął ręką, jakby rozkład dnia króla był czymś niezbyt ważnym. Nawet nasz lord namiestnik Denethor odbywał swe publiczne audiencje regularnie, nawet jeśli nie aż tak regularnie, jak lord Elessar. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zdaje się wierzyć, że to król ma być dostępny dla niego, poza może takim wytłumaczeniem, że jest jeszcze bardzo młody.  
Balstador westchnął głęboko.  
- Pomówię z nim i sprawdzę czy da się go ułagodzić. Dobrze wykonałeś swe zadanie, teraz ja przejmę tę sprawę.

Furtian ukłonił się wyraźnie zadowolony, że ktoś inny przejmuje odpowiedzialność za młodego najeźdźcę. Po czym powrócił na swój zwykły posterunek na stołek blisko strażnicy przeznaczonej dla gwardzistów czuwających przy wewnętrznych wielkich wrotach.  
Sefardion poprzedzał Balstadora, gdy szli do komnaty w północnym skrzydle. Stał tam jeden strażnik. Z tych dodatkowych, którzy zwykle staliby przy wielkich wrotach. Balstador zatrzymał się przed drzwiami.

- Ile sług przywiózł ze sobą? – Spytał.  
- Dwu strażników i lokaja, sir. Odprowadzono ich do hallu dla służby gości.  
- Dobrze. Myślę, że możesz mnie teraz zapowiedzieć.  
- Tak, sir.  
Chłopak zapukał, otworzył drzwi, wszedł i obwieścił ceremonialnie.  
- Mistrz Balstador, Seneszal Cytadeli Białego Miasta, mój lordzie Ivormilu.  
Gdy Balstador wszedł do komnaty, chłopak ukłonił się z gracją i prędko wyszedł, a Balstador był pewien, że również ciesząc się, iż zostawia sprawy w rękach seneszala. Balstador zatrzymał się parę metrów od gościa i wykonał ukłon.  
- Mój lordzie Ivormilu, jak już ci przekazano, nasz król lord Elessar w tej chwili jest poza miastem sprawdzając stan zniszczeń w naszych liniach obronnych oraz jakie naprawy już zostały wykonane. Żałuję, że do mnie należy powitanie ciebie, lecz czynię to w jego imieniu. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował podczas swego oczekiwania , nie wahaj się pytać o to mnie.

Ivormil, syn Lorda Canelmira, był doprawdy młody. Mógł mieć z osiemnaście lat, dopiero sypał mu się zarost i widać było, że to elegant. Miał buty jeździeckie w szpic a jego odzienie wprawdzie komplementowało go dodając mu uroku, jednak ograniczyłoby mu ruchy, gdyby musiał się obronić w walce, lub zrobić coś pożytecznego. I oczywiście był nie w humorze.  
- Co możesz dla mnie zrobić? – nadąsał się. – Przyprowadzono mnie do ciemnej poczekalni, zaserwowano chleb, ser i owoce, ale żadnego mięsa oraz podrzędne piwo i sok, jak dla przygłupiego dziewczęcia. I nie powitał mnie nikt o jakiejkolwiek randze, lecz heroldzi i inne sługi!  
Było jasne ze sposobu, w jaki wypluł to słowo, że służba jest dlań czymś poniżej wszelkiej krytyki. Królewski seneszal poczuł przypływ irytacji. W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni ich nowy władca jasno stwierdził, że pragnie, aby wszyscy, którzy służą w Cytadeli, traktowani byli zawsze z honorem i że on osobiście zawsze był zarówno wdzięczny za służbę ich wszystkich, którzy trudzili się tu, aby ten ogromny gmach prawidłowo funkcjonował, jak i pełen szacunku dla pracy, jaką wykonywali. I przychodzi taki, jak ten, który nie znosi być witanym przez kogoś takiego, jak on, podczas gdy król i jego ludzie zawsze byli uprzejmi i regularnie wyrażali podziękowanie? Balstador uspokoił się biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów, zanim powiedział.  
- Żałuję, że tak musi być mój lordzie, ale taki jest ten czas. Nie tylko król wyjechał, ale większość z jego lordów królestwa i doradców państwa wyjechało również z nim lub oddaliło się do swych miejskich rezydencji na odpoczynek, stąd obawiam się, że pozostało zaledwie kilka osób o odpowiedniej randze, które mogłyby cię, panie powitać w Cytadeli.  
- Z pewnością królewska małżonka…  
- Jak do tej pory nasz lord Elessar nie jest żonaty i nie wskazał wybranki. Swego krewniaka lorda Hardorna wyznaczył do prowadzenia swego domostwa, aż do chwili, gdy zajmie się tym jego żona. Lecz lord Hardorn jest równocześnie kapitanem jego Gwardii przybocznej, oraz Ministrem Skarbu, stąd przebywa u boku króla. Nie, obawiam się, że jedynymi lordami odpowiedniej rangi, jacy… - nie skończył. Czyż może się ośmielić? Zauważył, że musi powstrzymać się przed otwartym złośliwym uśmiechem na myśl o tym pomyśle. Ha! Jednak możliwe, że to dobrze zrobi temu fircykowatemu fanfaronowi. Zakaszlał skrywając oznaki uśmiechu, aż mógł znów zapanować nad twarzą i zamienić jej wyraz na uprzejme przekonywanie.  
– Wybacz mi, mój lordzie. Jak mówiłem, jedynymi lordami o odpowiedniej randze, jacy przebywają obecnie na tym poziomie Cytadeli, są dwaj Towarzysze Króla, z których jeden bawi w ogrodach, a drugi studiuje dokumenty w osobistej kancelarii lorda namiestnika. Czy zechciałbyś zaakceptować ich powitanie?  
- To mi wystarczy – Ivormil odparł z pogardliwym machnięciem dłonią, pomysł ten najwyraźniej przemówił do jego próżności.  
- Zechcesz więc pójść ze mną.  
Odwrócił się do Iorvasa i zauważył napięcie i ulgę, jakie pokojowiec ledwo skrywał.  
- Czy lord Iorhael ma wszystko, czego mu trzeba?  
- Tak, mistrzu Balstadorze – odparł Iorvas – i zanim przyszedłem, by się dowiedzieć co mogę zaoferować lordowi Ivormilowi zaniosłem pan…lordowi Perhaelowi paszteciki, ser i coś do picia.  
- Bardzo dobrze, Iorvas. I możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie w ogrodach go znajdę?  
- Był w pobliżu różanego ogrodu, sir.  
- Doskonale, dziękuję ci. Zabiorę tam lorda Ivormila.  
Balstador ujrzał, jak rozbawienie wzrasta w oczach Iorvasa.  
- Przyniosę tam coś do jedzenia i picia, sir, zanim wrócę do mych codziennych zajęć.  
- Bardzo dobrze.  
Seneszal odwrócił się do dziedzica Bidwell.  
- Mój młody lordzie, zechcesz pójść za mną?  
Poprowadził go z komnaty w stronę westybulu i korytarzem do Hallu Królów.  
- Przykro mi, mój lordzie, że naszą gościnę uznałeś za niedostateczną. Jednakże w związku z dramatyczną naturą oblężenia miasta, zniszczeniem wielu składów w Pierwszym Kręgu przez machiny wroga i pożarami, jakie rzucił on na miasto, oraz zniszczeniem farm wokół Pelennoru, mamy ograniczenia dostaw żywności i innych dóbr. Nasz lord król odmawia ucztowania na koszt reszty miasta i zaordynował surowe racje dopóki nie nadejdą dostawy z innych części kraju. Jutro, jak mi powiedziano, mają nadejść wielkie zasoby ziarna z Lebenninu, chociaż król kazał skierować większość z nich dla piekarni i browarów niżej w mieście. A dostawa bydła i świń, która nadeszła wczoraj z Anorien ma być dostępna dla targów Pierwszego, Trzeciego i Czwartego Kręgu, a dostawę przybywającą jutro z Lamedonu zgodził się przyjąć dla potrzeb Cytadeli. Mięso, które tu mamy, zachowujemy wpierw na pełne posiłki, choć król zarządził, aby ci z pośród Towarzyszy Króla, którzy ucierpieli najbardziej na wojnie, otrzymywali mięso również poza głównymi posiłkami, ze względu na ich zdrowie. Co do _ale_ i wina, król nakazał darować część najlepszego wina z piwnic Cytadeli dla gwardzistów cytadeli i gwardzistów miasta. Nasz lord Elessar mówi, że ma jedynie najgłębszy szacunek dla tych, którzy dzielnie stawali w obronie miasta, jak też w długiej wojnie z Mordorem i dla tych, którzy poszli dobrowolnie mierzyć się z sauronowymi armiami na Cair Andros, Osgiliath, przed Czarną Bramę i przez Ithilien w ostatnich kilku tygodniach wojny.  
- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Ivormil i przez chwilę Balstador miał wrażenie, że wykrył ślad niepewności i dyskomfortu w oczach młodego człowieka. Jednak ten ślad szybko został zapomniany, gdy wkroczyli do Hallu Królów, gdzie Ivormil po raz pierwszy ujrzał odbicie chwały państwa. Dziedzic Bidwell uniósł dumnie brodę, gdy spojrzał na pomniki królów i namiestników wybranych, aby odbijać wielkość przeszłego Gondoru i na wysoki podest ze stopniami prowadzącymi do tronu Gondoru. Po obu stronach tronu na najniższym stopniu schodów stały dwa krzesła. Zatrzymał się i zwrócił do seneszala.  
- Dla kogo to drugie miejsce? – spytał wskazując na krzesło osłonięte szarą materią naprzeciw czarnego krzesła namiestnika. – Dla księcia Imrahila?  
- Nie, to krzesło lorda Halladana, krewniaka króla i namiestnika Arnoru. Nasz król włada obecnie przecież dwoma krainami. Czy ty i twoi przyboczni będziecie potrzebować kwater, mój lordzie? - zapytał, gdy mijali postument obok trzymającego tam straż gwardzisty.  
- Tak, pozostaniemy w mieście co najmniej przez tydzień, jak przypuszczam, wystarczająco czasu dla króla, aby napisał odpowiednią odpowiedź do mego adar.  
- Rozumiem. - odpowiedział Balstador. A prywatnie uznał, że lord Aragorn zapewne pozwoli oczekiwać temu rozzuchwalonemu oseskowi nawet dłużej, ze względu na to, jak Canelmir ani nie przybył dopomóc w obronie kraju, ani nie wysłał czegoś więcej, jak ledwie symboliczny oddział do obrony Pelargiru i żadnego dla obrony samego miasta.  
Skinął głową strażnikom, którzy otwierali im drzwi do hallu kwater gościnnych i poprowadził swego podopiecznego między nimi.  
- Powiem, by przygotowano kwatery. Przywiozłeś ze sobą trzy osoby, jak rozumiem?  
- Tak – Ivormil zdawał się zaskoczony, że seneszal już to wie.  
- Dobrze, sir. Przygotuję wszystko.  
Poprowadził go w prawo, poza duży rzeźbiony parawan, który wyznaczał miejsce odpoczynku z niskimi sofami dla mieszkańców i gości. Minęli go i doszli do północnego skrzydła hallu. Stało tam dwu strażników. Obaj poszli za królem do Czarnej Bramy i ich mundury i broń ciągle nosiły wyraźne ślady walki. Balstador skłonił się głęboko przed oboma, kiedy otwarli mu drzwi. Ivormil jednak odwrócił się i spojrzał na nich z odrazą w oczach.  
- Król miałby mieć ludzi tak wyposażonych? – spytał?  
- Ponownie – odrzekł Balstador dbając o ton swego głosu – musimy ci przypomnieć, że dopiero niedawno zakończyliśmy niezwykle okrutną wojnę i jak do tej pory nie zdążyliśmy zastąpić większości zbroi i mundurów. Zapewniam cię panie, że król ma ich w wielkim poważaniu tak, jak teraz wyglądają, wie on bowiem, jak doszło do zniszczenia ich broni i zbroi.  
Dobrze, pomyślał Balstador, to spowodowało, że na twarzy młodzika zjawił się kolejny przebłysk namyślenia. Balstador miał nadzieję, że uczyni to trochę pożytku dla tego głupca.  
Minęli tereny przeznaczone na królewski zielnik i ruszyli w stronę bardziej formalnego ogrodu kwiatowego, poza mieszkalnym skrzydłem cytadeli. Wkrótce pogrążyli się w różach i rzeczywiście po chwili odnaleźli cel, do którego zmierzali.  
Ivormila zaniepokoiły zarówno tony dezaprobaty, jakie wyczuł w swym przewodniku, jak i wspominanie o zarządzeniu przez króla surowych racji dla mieszkańców Cytadeli. Dał najlepsze wina zwykłym gwardzistom! Jakimż królem był ten lord Elessar, ten obcy z dalekiej północy, jak o nim mówiono? Co taki jak on wie o honorze i dostojeństwie należnych lordom Gondoru, skoro przybywa z kraju, którego władcy nie zaakceptowali dla siebie korony przez ostatnie tysiąc lat? I jak linia Isildura mogłaby naprawdę przetrwać tak długo, w miejscu, które jak mówiono było pełne dziczy i ruin? Lecz tu w Cytadeli Minas Tirith – oto był splendor odpowiedni dla władców znanego świata, tych, którzy przynieśli cywilizację do Krain Śmiertelnych! Dumny był, że się tu znalazł. A gdy dotarli do kwiatowych ogrodów, jego duma wzrosła, gdyż to było piękno odpowiednie, aby cieszyć lordów narodu, nie tak, jak ten ogród, który dopiero co minęli, który najwidoczniej dopiero niedawno został założony i nadal miał wygląd pospolitego ogrodu kuchennego. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją na widok wielkich i doskonale utrzymanych krzewów pnących róż i zatrzymał na widok dziecka pracującego nad krzewem. Balstador też zauważył tę postać i również się zatrzymał.  
– Jest kilka rzeczy, które należy wiedzieć o lordach Perhaelu i Iorhaelu – zaczął. – Widzisz panie, ich tytuł szlachectwa jest kwestią…  
– Nie potrzebuję przypominania, jak się zachować wobec szlachciców – przerwał mu Ivormil, zirytowany tą próbą pouczania go o właściwym zachowaniu.

Balstador zmierzył go wzrokiem przez chwilę, a jego prawy policzek drgnął krótko. – Rozumiem, mój lordzie. Jednakże, powinieneś wiedzieć o tym, że wolą, aby się do nich zwracać, jako…  
Jeszcze bardziej rozeźlony Ivormil rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie – Zamierzasz udzielać rad urodzonemu lordowi, jak zwracać się do innych z jego klasy? – rzucił cicho. Z zadowoleniem ujrzał, jak seneszal zesztywniał, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę z niewłaściwości oferowania instrukcji lordowi jego rangi. Gdy się upewnił, że nauka nie poszła w las, spytał bardziej uprzejmie rzucając wyczekujące spojrzenie.  
- Ci lordowie…?  
- Lord Perhael i lord Iorhael – odparł sługa formalnie.  
- Perhael i Iorhael? Rozumiem. Z którym się mam zobaczyć najpierw?  
- To lord Perhael spędza dziś czas w ogrodach, mój lordzie.  
- Są z północy?  
- Tak mój lordzie, ze swego małego kraju leżącego w Eriadorze. Przybyli na południe towarzysząc naszemu królowi, lordowi kapitanowi Boromirowi, lordowi Mithrandirowi i czwórce innych.  
– Mithrandir? – Ivormil poczuł się niepewnie na wspomnienie Szarego Czarodzieja. Spotkał go tylko raz i podejrzewał, że Czarodziej wyrobił sobie o nim osąd mało pochlebny.  
– Tak, mój lordzie. Nasz król Elessar, rozumiesz, ma najgłębszy szacunek dla lorda Mithrandira i jego mądrości.  
– Mówiono mi, że lord Boromir nie wrócił do Gondoru.  
– Zginął na naszych granicach, na stokach Amon Hen po tej stronie Argonath, jak mi mówiono. Orkowie Curunira zaatakowali ich tam, a lorda Boromira powalili strzałami, gdyż nie mogli go pokonać ani mieczami ani włóczniami. Ci, którzy to widzieli, opowiadali mi, że walczył bardzo dzielnie.  
Ivormil ujrzał szacunek i smutek w oczach seneszala. Boromir był wielbiony szczególnie przez mieszkańców Białego Miasta, choć jego reputacja rozciągała się na cały Gondor i poza jego granice. Balstador wyprostował się i zwrócił oczy na krzewy za różanym ogrodem.  
– Chodź, mój lordzie – powiedział i zaprowadził go poza ogród w stronę owego dziecka.  
– Mistrzu Samwise – zwrócił się do niego z zaskakująco głębokim ukłonem – to jest Ivormil, syn lorda Canelmira z Bidwell w dolnym Lossarnach. Przybył, by przedłożyć królowi listy służbowe swego ojca. Jednakże, jako, że lord Elessar wyjechał z miasta, zażądał widzenia się z jednym z innych lordów w randze lorda królestwa.  
Mała postać spojrzała w górę, oczywiście zaskoczona. Nosiła raczej prosty surdut na koszuli z grubej tkaniny i ciemne spodnie, które nie sięgały kostek. Twarz miała wyraźnie zarumienioną, gdy odłożyła nożyce na stojący w pobliżu ogrodowy stolik i spojrzała w oczy młodemu człowiekowi. Ivormil był zaskoczony, bowiem oczy i twarz, które napotkał nie były dziecięce, lecz wskazywały na osobę zdecydowanie dorosłą. Jego uwagę tak pochłonęły te oczy, że nie bardzo zauważył, że seneszal ukłonił się i odszedł spiesznie.  
– Lorda w randze chcesz zobaczyć, co? – powiedział mistrz Samwise. Spojrzał w stronę, gdzie odszedł Balstador, kręcąc głową. – To pewnie jest to, co on uważa za dowcip – dodał. Spojrzał znów na Ivormila.  
– Ano, siądź tutaj i pozwól mi się zapoznać ze swoją sprawą, żebym mógł wrócić do mych zajęć.

Ivormil nie próbował ukryć obrazy, jaką czuł.  
– Przyprowadził mnie do ogrodnika? – spytał. – Powiedział, że zabierze mnie na spotkanie z lordem Perhaelem!  
Tamten zarumienił się znowu. Sięgnął do stojącego na stole zamykanego kufla z _ale_, odchylił wieko i upił łyk, potem odstawił go a wieko opadło brzęknąwszy melodyjnie. I znów zaczął wpatrywać się w twarz Ivormila, a linia jego szczęki wyostrzyła się.  
– Tak, sir, jestem ogrodnikiem i nie sądź, że jest to coś, czego by się trzeba wstydzić. – Patrzył, jak podchodzi Iorvas i stawia tacę po drugiej stronie stołu.  
– To dla niego? – zapytał służącego.  
– Tak, mistrzu Samwise – powiedział Iorvas z ukłonem. – Czy coś jeszcze mogę dla ciebie zrobić?  
– Nie, nie teraz. Masz pojęcie, kiedy lord Obieżyświat ma wrócić?  
– Żadnego, sir. Mogą zechcieć zatrzymać się na jakiś czas z księciem Imrahilem w jego domu na piątym kręgu przed powrotem na siódmy poziom.  
– Rozumiem. I dziękuję ci, mistrzu Iorvasie – dodał mistrz Samwise skłaniając głowę. – Dzięki ci serdeczne.  
– To dla mnie zaszczyt mistrzu – odparł lokaj, a jego postawa stała się nieco bardziej wyprostowana, zanim skłonił się i zawrócił.

Ivormil był już teraz całkowicie skołowany. Mistrz Samwise podniósł serwetę zakrywającą talerz i wyjął kawałek kanapki, która najwyraźniej zawierała szynkę, ugryzł, odstawił talerz przykrywając go z powrotem, i żuł w zamyśleniu. Ivormil nie miał pojęcia, co myśleć o tym – o tej personie, do której go przyprowadzono. Ogrodnik najwyraźniej i zwyczajny, jak kurz pod ich nogami z tego, co się Ivormil zorientował. Jednak wcale mu nie wyglądał na karła. Kim i czym był? Wreszcie młody człowiek zdecydował się spytać.  
– Jesteś zatrudniony tu, w Cytadeli?  
– Zatrudniony tutaj? Nie, wcale nie. Jestem zatrudniony jako ogrodnik ale nie tutaj, tylko w domu, w Hobbitonie, tak jest. Po prostu lubię kwiaty i pozwolono mi tutaj pomagać. Trochę dziwne uczucie nie pielić grządek z powodu zarobku, a z powodu, że się ma na to ochotę. Ale tak to już jest.  
– Co przywiodło cię tu, do Minas Tirith?  
– Przyjechałem ze swym panem, który mnie potrzebował.  
– A jak on tu przybył?  
– Tak samo, jak ja.  
– I gdzie jest lord Perhael?  
– A gdybym ci miał powiedzieć, że jużeś go znalazł?  
Ivormil pojął, że pan Samwise, jak się zdaje, niezbyt go polubił, choć nigdy tego jasno nie powiedział. Ivormil poczuł w sobie rosnące zdegustowanie.  
– Więc może powinienem porozmawiać z twoim panem, sir – zasugerował, wkładając w ostatnie słowo tak wiele sarkazmu, jak się dało.  
– Chcesz widzieć mego pana, hę? – powiedział mały ogrodnik. – Tak, to pewnie powinieneś zrobić, mój lordzie. Jeśli idziesz, to tędy proszę.  
Odwracał się właśnie, by odejść, lecz spojrzał do tyłu.  
– Pewnie powinienem zabrać to, żeby było obok, gdybyś potrzebował. – Tak mówiąc sięgnął po tacę, którą przyniósł Iorvas i poprowadził gościa z powrotem do tych drzwi, z których wyprowadzono Ivormila krótko wcześniej. Minęli ogrodnika z fartuchem nałożonym na liberię i pan Samwise zatrzymał się.  
– Wybacz mi, sir, ale zostawiłem moje rzeczy na stole niedaleko arboretum i gdybyś mógł zadbać, by nikt ich nie zabierał, byłbym wdzięczny. Dopóki nie wrócę.  
– Oczywiście Mistrzu Samwise – odrzekł ogrodnik z głębokim ukłonem. – Zadbam, by nikt ich nie ruszał.  
– Dzięki ci, Mistrzu Dolradzie. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał przez ramię na Ivormila. – Więc, idziesz, czy jak?  
Wkrótce znaleźli się w Cytadeli i drzwi otwarły się przed nimi ukazując kłaniających się gwardzistów.  
– Pewnie powinienem iść przez hall królewski. Tyle, że tłok tam bywa, jak w mrowisku. No, chodźże. Im szybciej odprowadzę cię do mego pana, tym szybciej wrócę do róż.  
Przeszli przez Hall Królów. W końcu stanęli przed drzwiami daleko w głębi korytarza. Jego przewodnikowi udało się dosięgnąć drzwi na tyle, że je otworzył i weszli najwyraźniej do osobistego gabinetu Namiestnika. Ustawiono tu niski stół odpowiedni dla starszych dzieci, za którym siedział ktoś, kogo Ivormil w pierwszej chwili uznał za chłopca. Ktoś o arystokratycznej twarzy, regularnych rysach i niezwykle ekspresyjnych oczach. Spojrzał na tacę, którą przyniósł przewodnik Ivormila ze zgrozą.  
– Nie potrzebuję więcej Sam, przynieśli więcej niż trzeba nie tak dawno temu.  
– Och, to nie dla ciebie panie tylko dla tego tam. Ivormil, syn lorda Canelmira, z dolnego Lossarnach, jak mi powiedzieli, przybył i jest za dobry, żeby gadać ze zwykłym ogrodnikiem. Chce lorda Perhaela lub Iorhaela, o tak.  
Tamten na te słowa wyraźnie zbladł, a jednocześnie jakby się zarumienił.

– Rozumiem – powiedział. Podnosząc się z krzesła otaksował wzrokiem lorda Ivormila. Kiedy wstał było widać, że mógł być o jakiś cal czy dwa wyższy od Samwisa.  
– A jak mogę ci pomóc, lordzie Ivormilu? – spytał. – Nie z tobą spodziewałem się widzieć, lecz z lordem Iorhaelem – nalegał człowiek, nie rozumiejąc, czemu jest przesyłany od jednego do drugiego małego osobnika.  
Usta tamtego wyraźnie się zwęziły.

– A więc ma być lord Iorhael albo nikt, czy tak?

Zwrócił się do ogrodnika.

– Postaw to na stole, Sam, i już cię tu nie ma. Masz pewnie bardziej pracowite sposoby spędzania czasu od zajmowania się takimi, jak ten tutaj.

– Owszem mam, panie Frodo. – zgodził się Samwise i ostrożnie ustawił tacę na wskazanym stoliku. – Czy jest coś, co mogę ci przynieść?

– Nie, Aragorn upewnił się, żeby obsługa została poinformowana o wszystkim, czego mogę potrzebować, tak, że teraz mam wszystkiego więcej, niż mógłbym użyć.  
– No, to wracam do róż. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten twój kuzynek właściwie opiekuje się tamtymi różami, w Bag End.  
– Jestem pewny, że Lobelia nie pozwoli im zmarnieć, Sam. Ciesz się tymi, które tu masz. – Frodo uśmiechnął się bezwiednie patrząc na wychodzącego ogrodnika. Zwrócił znów uwagę w stronę swego, najwyraźniej niechcianego, gościa.  
– Witam cię w Białym Mieście, lordzie Ivormilu. Czemu nie siądziesz? – spytał wskazując uprzejmie na krzesło dla gości. – Byli wobec nas bardzo gościnni robiąc, co się da, aby zapewnić nam wygodę, choć jak sądzę, te meble nie widziały światła dziennego od czasu, gdy Boromir i Faramir wyrośli z nich lata temu.  
Mówiąc to Frodo usiadł znów. Na stole leżało wiele dużych ksiąg, jedna otwarta przed nim, a obok tabliczka z przymocowanym do niej papierem do pisania częściowo zapisanym w westrońskim. Podstawka na kałamarze zawierała dwie butelki inkaustu, pióro i wieczne pióro, było tam także pudełko z suszącym piaskiem i karta do zmiatania piasku z powrotem do pudełka. Wąska tacka zawierała puchar wina, karafkę wody i dwie inne karafki, jak też zestaw plastrów sera, mięsa i kilka całych owoców. Nie wiedząc, co jeszcze może zrobić Ivormil usiadł. Przez chwile mała osoba po drugiej stronie biurka czekała cierpliwie.  
– Nadal mi nie powiesz co cię tu sprowadza? – zapytał w końcu.

– Sądziłem, że mam się zobaczyć z lordem Perhaelem lub Iorhaelem – nalegał człowiek, zastanawiając się, kiedy sytuacja ta stanie się jasna dla tego Froda.  
– A gdybym ci powiedział, że widziałeś obu?  
Czy to była jakaś gra?  
– Czy możesz, proszę, zawiadomić lorda Iorhaela, że przybyłem – powiedział Ivormil sztywno.

– Och, zapewniam cię, że jest doskonale świadom twej obecności w Cytadeli – westchnął tamten – cóż, skoro nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, czemu chciałeś się widzieć z lordem Iorhaelem, to, jeśli zechcesz wybaczyć, wrócę już do swojej pracy. Widzisz, muszę poszukać czegoś dla Aragorna.  
To mówiąc odwrócił się do otwartej księgi, którą czytał i co jakiś czas robił notatki na papierze mocowanym do tabliczki. Tak siedzieli, co najmniej trzy kwadranse, Ivormil tak zauważalnie znudzony, że nawet zapomniał o obrazie, jaka go spotkała. Zaczął sobie uświadamiać, że ten, z którym rozmawiał, nie jest dzieckiem, lecz dorosłym swego własnego rodzaju. Skoro nie było powodów, by sądzić, że to karzeł, Ivormil zadał sobie pytanie, jaki jest to rodzaj. Wreszcie jego ciekawość zwyciężyła.  
– Panie Frodo? – powiedział.

Tamten uniósł głowę pytająco.

– Tak, lordzie Ivormilu?  
– Skąd pochodzisz?  
Frodo westchnął. Wytarł pióro w małą chustkę, którą wyjął z rękawa, włożył je z powrotem do piórnika i zamknął wieko kałamarza.  
– Sam i ja jesteśmy z Shire, sir.  
– A on jest twoim ogrodnikiem?  
– Moim ogrodnikiem i przyjacielem od wielu lat – opowiedział zajmując dłonie książką leżącą przed nim.  
– A twój lud, nazywa się…?  
– Nazywamy samych siebie hobbitami, sir.  
– Rozumiem. – Odpowiedź nic mu nie mówiła. Nigdy nie słyszał o hobbitach, w każdym razie.  
– A czy opowiesz mi o Bidwell?  
– To małe miasto w pobliżu południowej granicy Lossarnach. Mój ojciec jest tam lordem.  
– Rozumiem. Jednak nie przybyliście z pomocą swej stolicy?  
Ivormil poczuł, że się rumieni.

– Byliśmy zajęci obroną naszych własnych ziem.  
– Więc Bidwell leży blisko Anduiny lub jej dopływów, czyż nie?  
– Nie, właściwie daleko od nich. – Ivormil poczuł, że przyznając to zarumienił się mocniej. – A co wy robicie tutaj, w Minas Tirith?  
– Przybyliśmy, aby służyć, na ile mogliśmy, w obronie przed Mordorem.

W sposobie, w jaki to powiedział była ostateczność wskazująca, że nie zamierza powiedzieć więcej na ten temat. Ivormil przyjrzał się uważnie swemu towarzyszowi.  
– Twój lud wysłał was z pomocą Gondorowi? – spytał zdumiony.  
– To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy mieszkańcy Shire wyruszyli za granice, by walczyć ze sługami Cienia, sir.  
– Rozumiem, tylko, że... nie wyglądasz na wojownika.  
– Okazałem się być wszystkim, tylko nie wojownikiem, mój lordzie. Nie przybyłem walczyć z orkami. I powiem ci, że również ty nie masz wyglądu wojownika.  
Ivormil znów poczuł się zawstydzony.  
– Szkolono mnie do miecza. – odrzekł chłodno.  
– Nas również szkolono w użyciu broni, lecz w tym akurat okazałem się zupełną porażką. My bardzo rzadko potrzebujemy walczyć, choć umiemy się obronić w razie potrzeby.  
– A gdzie jest wasz kraj?  
– Na północ i zachód od Gondoru.  
– Jakim sposobem przybyliście do Gondoru?  
– Piechotą, w większości.  
– Szliście?  
– Nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, że piechotą można dotrzeć z jednego do drugiego miejsca tak samo pewnie, jak na kucu, lub koniu?  
– Umiesz jeździć?  
– Oczywiście, że umiem. Jednak uważano, że będzie lepiej i wzbudzi mniej podejrzeń, jeśli będziemy szli. A więc szliśmy.  
Ivormil nie był pewien o, co więcej mógł spytać. Frodo napił się wody obserwując go ponad brzegiem dzbanka. W momencie, gdy go odstawiał Ivormil zauważył, że dłoni trzymającej dzbanek brakuje jednego palca. Poczuł mrowienie w karku – słyszał już coś o palcu, od posłańca, który przyniósł wieść o zwycięstwie, choć nie wiedział, jakie to miało znaczenie. Wtedy prawie nie słuchał, co tamten mówił.  
W końcu Frodo spytał.  
– Co przywiodło cię do Minas Tirith?  
– Ojciec przysłał mnie z jego listami służbowymi do Króla.  
– Och, w takim razie nie mogę ci wiele pomóc nawet, jeśli przyprowadzono cię do mnie. Ma się odbyć publiczna audiencja jutro rano i wtedy możesz przedłożyć je królowi. – Widząc skinienie głowy Ivormila, kontynuował – W takim razie, czemu pytałeś o lorda Perhaela lub Iorhaela?  
– Bo nie jestem prostym pospolitakiem, żeby potrzebować rozmawiać ze służbą – wyjaśnił.  
Policzek tamtego zadrgał podobnie, jak mistrza Balstadora wcześniej.

– Rozumiem. Cóż, zapewniam cię, że nie należę do tutejszej służby i chociaż Sam pracuje u mnie od lat, on również nie należy.  
– Więc czy mam rozmawiać z ogrodnikami i urzędnikami?  
Frodo wstał z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
– Obawiam się, mój lordzie, że przed tobą jeszcze wiele do nauczenia o naturze służby. Proszę mi wybaczyć sir, obawiam się, że głowa mnie rozbolała. Czuj się swobodnie i częstuj z obydwu tacek.  
– Seneszal mówił, że z wyjątkiem głównych posiłków nie podaje się mięsa, chyba, że tym, którzy byli ciężko chorzy.  
- I co ci to mówi, młody lordzie? – spytał. Włożył zakładkę do księgi, zamknął ją i właśnie wyszedł zza stołu, gdy zatrzymał się nagle, jakby nadsłuchując. Ivormil wpierw niczego nie usłyszał, ale w końcu rozróżnił dalekie głosy i rumor od strony westybulu, najwyraźniej pytania i odpowiedzi, i szybko zbliżające się kroki.  
– Wiem, że mistrz Samwise zabrał go do gabinetu Namiestnika, mój Lordzie, zobaczyć czy mistrz Frodo nie mógłby wlać mu trochę oleju do głowy. – Słysząc to Ivormil poczuł, jak mu twarz płonie.  
– Dziękuję ci, mistrzu Balstadorze. Teraz ja się tym zajmę.  
Chwilę potem odezwało się pukanie do drzwi. Frodo zawołał

– Wejść! – Ivormil jeszcze nie widział go tak uradowanego, z twarzą tak rozpromienioną.  
Drzwi się otwarły ukazując dość wysokiego osobnika odzianego w mocno znoszone, zielone, skórzane ubranie na koszuli w intensywnej barwie śliwkowego różu.  
– Nosisz to, Aragornie? – Zapytał hobbit człowieka, z wyrazem niezadowolenia na twarzy. – Z pewnością teraz masz już bardziej odpowiednie ubranie do jazdy? Bilbo byłby mocno niezadowolony widząc, że wyglądasz na tak dalekiego od swej obecnej pozycji. Wiesz o tym.  
Człowiek nazwany Aragornem zaśmiał się.

– Jeszcze nie mam, mały bracie, poza świątecznym, ceremonialnym odzieniem, które nie nadaje się do włóczenia się po bezdrożach Rammas.  
Zwrócił uwagę na Ivormila, który powstał niepewnie.  
– Rozumiem, że jesteś z Losarnach? – spytał.  
– Ivormil, syn lorda Canelmira z Bidwel w dolnym Losarnach, sir. – przyznał młody człowiek, niezbyt pewny co ma myśleć o tym nowym przybyszu.  
– A cel twej wizyty?  
– Czy muszę odpowiadać tobie? – spytał Ivormil, podejrzliwy wobec obcego. Wysoki człowiek zatrzymał się, jego twarz utraciła wesołość. – Rozumiem – powiedział w końcu. – Przybyłeś, by przedstawić korespondencje królowi?  
– Tak – odrzekł Ivormil stając na tyle wysoko i prosto na ile potrafił. – I rozumiesz, że oddam je tylko do rąk własnych króla?  
Wysoki człowiek westchnął.  
– Więc niech tak będzie. Możesz to zrobić na publicznej audiencji jutro rano. Iorvas zadbał o kwatery dla ciebie i twoich trzech towarzyszy. Jeśli pójdziesz do westybulu, to on tam na ciebie czeka, by ci wskazać drogę. Jedna sprawa, mój młody lordzie: sugeruję byś przemyślał naturę szlachectwa, honoru, służby oraz pokory, zanim zaprezentujesz się jutro przed królem.  
Tak mówiąc, odwrócił się chłodno od młodego gościa z powrotem w stronę hobbita.  
- Ból głowy? – spytał.  
– Trochę – odrzekł tamten.  
– Czy ty i Sam przyjdziecie do mej kwatery na kolację? Reszta zamierza dziś wieczorem odwiedzić Gloina i poselstwo z Ereboru.  
– Ale pani Lorin…  
– Zaszedłem do domu gościnnego, by ją poinformować o zaproszeniu. Wie, że nie będzie dziś musiała niczego przygotowywać na kolację. A jak twoje poszukiwania?  
– Znalazłem parę odniesień. Jeśli udasz się pierwszy, mój lordzie – zwrócił się do Ivormila – będę mógł zamknąć i zabezpieczyć biuro lorda namiestnika, jak tego wymagał.  
Młody lord wstał, czując, że znów się rumieni.  
– Przepraszam – powiedział.  
Wyszedł przed tamtymi z pokoju. W tym czasie hobbit wyjął klucz z kieszeni, zamknął nim pokój, potem włożył klucz z powrotem do kieszeni, odwrócił się i zadziwiająco elegancko ukłonił Ivormilowi. Potem patrząc na wysokiego człowieka z uśmiechem, całkiem różnym od tego, jaki skierował do Lossarnańczyka, powiedział.  
– Sam był niedawno przy różach. Czy mamy go zabrać po drodze?  
Potem obaj prędko odeszli w głąb korytarza razem z gwardzistą w uniformie, który poszedł za nimi.  
Następnego rana Ivormil wstał wcześnie i spożył śniadanie dostarczone mu na jego kwaterę.  
Z pomocą swego z dawna cierpiącego lokaja, w końcu ubrał się tak, jak chciał i wyszedł gotów na audiencję u króla. Jednak, gdy znalazł się w korytarzu pojął, że nie wie, w którą stronę iść. Zauważył, jak uznał, pazia mijającego go korytarzem.

– Ty, chłopcze! – zawołał.  
Dziecko zatrzymało się i odwróciło najoczywiściej zdumione.  
– Czy zwracasz się do mnie, sir? – spytał. Głos miał raczej głębszy niż zwykle u dzieci.  
Ivormil zrozumiał, że chłopak nosi replikę uniformu gwardzistów Cytadeli, kompletną wraz z pasem od miecza. Twarz była gładka i młoda, a jej wyraz szczery i zaciekawiony.  
– Tak, ciebie. Mam być zaprowadzony do hallu królów.  
– Hall królów? Jako obserwator czy też pragniesz być przedstawiony?  
Rozgniewany na taką niewłaściwą ciekawość Ivormil odparł.  
– Mam dziś listy do przedstawienia.  
Chłopak przyjrzał mu się uważniej.  
– Ach, to pewnie ty jesteś nim – powiedział jakby do siebie. – Och, dobrze. Mogę cię zaprowadzić, bo też mam do wykonania zadanie od króla, ale oddam cię paziom, żeby cię zaprowadzili do herolda. Tędy proszę, sir.  
Poprowadził go głąb korytarza, gdzie zastukał do drzwi, które szybko otwarto i stanął w nich paź ubrany tak samo, jak ten, którego Ivormil spotkał dzień wcześniej.  
– Proszę zaprowadzić tego człowieka do herolda, aby mógł być odpowiednio przedstawiony królowi – poinstruował tamtego.  
– Tak jest, kapitanie Peregrin – odrzekł paź. Młodzieniec w mundurze zasalutował paziowi i krótko ukłonił się Ivormilowi, po czym pospieszył do swych zajęć. Ale zanim oddalająca się postać skręciła do innego korytarza, młody lord zobaczył coś dziwnego: jego poprzedni przewodnik zamiast butów zdawał się nosić futrzane pantofle, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z tyłu. Jego nowy przewodnik poprowadził go do tych drzwi, których użył poprzedniego dnia.  
– Jeśli masz się panie zobaczyć z heroldami, musisz wejść od westybulu, lordzie Ivormilu – rzekł chłopak rozpoznając go pewnie po opisie, jaki otrzymał od pazia poprzedniego dnia. Skręcił w lewo dokoła Cytadeli, minął wieżę Ecteliona i wejście do głównej sali – halli Merethrond, zmierzając do frontowej bramy Cytadeli. Tu zostawiono go pod opieką herolda, który zapisał informacje na liście, jaką nosił ze sobą i wskazał mu miejsce przy końcu Hallu Królów, gdzie miał oczekiwać, aż jego imię zostanie wywołane.  
Niestety było trudno dojrzeć, co działo się w pobliżu tronu. Spoza tłumu zobaczył wysoką i dostojną postać wstępującą na stopnie, by zająć miejsce na Wysokim Tronie, podczas gdy głos lorda Namiestnika Faramira donośnie obwieszczał otwarcie dzisiejszej audiencji. Ale ponieważ zdumiewająco gęsty tłum zagłuszył większość z tego, co było tam mówione, Ivormil zupełnie nie wiedział, co się dzieje i stwierdził, że jest jeszcze bardziej znudzony, jak był dzień wcześniej. Po dłuższym czasie wywołano jego nazwisko i Ivormil został skierowany w stronę podwyższenia. Spojrzał do góry i zobaczył na głowie człowieka siedzącego ponad nim samą skrzydlatą koronę, noszoną rzeczywiście z dumą, jak nie była noszona przez tysiąc lat. Zobaczył wielki miecz Elendila spoczywający w poprzek kolan króla. Zobaczył Pierścień Barahira na królewskiej ręce, zobaczył wielki zielony klejnot Elessar spinający biały płaszcz. Spojrzał w monarsze oblicze i zobaczył…  
Zatrzymał się natychmiast i wyszeptał.  
– Och, miłosierni Valarowie!  
Gdyby tylko podłoga zechciała się otworzyć i go pochłonąć!  
Król powstał i spokojnie przypinając miecz do pasa, zszedł wolno po stopniach, by stanąć między tronami swych dwóch namiestników. Książę Faramir był chociaż znajomą twarzą, jak zwykle łudząco łagodną, młodszą od królewskiej i od ich kompana z dalekiej północy. Namiestnik Arnoru miał twarz szerszą od twarzy króla i Faramira, raczej surową, choć również zdolną do bycia przyjazną. Król natomiast – przebiegłość, jaką ujrzał w oczach tego człowieka poprzedniego dnia było niczym, przy obecnym spojrzeniu.

– Myślę, Ivormilu, synu Canelmira, że nadszedł czas, abym się tobie odpowiednio przedstawił. Jestem Elessar Envinyatar Telcontar, Aragorn syn Arathorna, lord dowódca Dunedainów, jacy pozostali w tym kraju, który był Arnorem, dziedzic Elendila i Isildura, przez Isildurowego syna Valandila i jego potomka Arvedui, a dziecic Anariona przez Ondohera z Gondoru, przez jego córkę Firiel, żonę Arvedui. A oto moi Kompani – wskazał na grupę stojącą z jednej strony tronu. – Gimli, syn Gloina, krewniak Thorina Dębowej Tarczy, Daina Żelaznej Stopy, a obecnie Thorina Silnego Hełmu, Królów pod Górą, z królestwa Ereboru. – Rudogłowy brodacz skłonił się lekko, wpatrując się w niego z uwagą. – Legolas Zielony Liść z Eryn Lasgalen, syn króla Thranduila. – Wysoki elf z oczami błękitnymi jak niebo i włosami złocistymi jak światło słońca spojrzał na Ivormila z góry. – Mithrandir, Istari znany na północy jako Gandalf Szary, teraz Biały ze swego zakonu. – Ivormil wpatrzył się w zmiany, jakie zaszły w czarodzieju, a było w nim Światło zaledwie zasłonięte, tuż pod powierzchnią. – Sir Meriadoc Brandybuck z Shire, Holdewine Marchii Rohanu. I dziedzic pana na Bucklandzie. – Wskazał na hobbita ubranego w świetnie wykonaną kolczugę i skórzany gambeson ozdobiony białym koniem, godłem Rohanu. Hobbit miał też niespotykanej roboty pas do miecza – srebrne liście emaliowane jaskrawą zielenią. Widać było oznaki w tej twarzy świadczące, że ulega ona często wesołości, ale w tej chwili wyraz tych jasnych oczu był surowy. – Kapitan Peregrin Took z Shire. Gwardzista Cytadeli i jeden z mych osobistych gwardzistów, dziedzic Thana Shire. Król wskazał za siebie i Ivormil zobaczył tego, który służył mu jako przewodnik, w tej chwili stojącego w prawidłowej postawie, z mieczem w jednej ręce. Jego zielone oczy pilnie obserwowały otoczenie. – Samwise Gamgee z Shire, Lord Perhael dla wszystkich wolnych ludów, Harthad Uluithiad, Giermek Powiernika Pierścienia. – Ivormil spojrzał na małego ogrodnika, którego spotkał poprzedniego dnia i zamknął oczy. – Oraz Frodo Baggins z Shire, Lord Iorhael dla wszystkich wolnych ludów, Iorhael na I•Lebid, Bronwë athan Harthad, Cormacolindo, Powiernik Pierścienia.  
Młody człowiek niechętnie otworzył oczy i jego uwagę przyciągnął ten, z którym spędził poprzedniego dnia tak wiele czasu. Drobny, ciemnowłosy, teraz ubrany tak, jak przystało księciu.  
_- Sądziłem, że mam się zobaczyć z lordem Perhaelem lub lordem Iorhaelem – powiedział wtedy.  
- A gdybym ci powiedział, że spotkałeś obu? – Tak brzmiała ta wymiana zdań, prawda? _  
Popatrzył dokoła – elfy, krasnoludy i ludzie ubrani tak, by wskazywać, z jakiej krainy przybyli, mieszali się z tymi, których łatwo było rozpoznać, jako królewskich towarzyszy. Król wskazał tamtych.  
– Poselstwa z Ereboru, Dali i wielkiego leśnego królestwa Eryn Lasgalen przybyły czyniąc naszemu krajowi zaszczyt, gdy otrzymuje on swego nowego króla. Wczoraj zażądałeś widzenia się z lordem królestwa i zostałeś przyprowadzony do dwu z tych, jacy pozostali w Cytadeli. A kiedy przybyłem osobiście cię przywitać, odrzucałeś możliwość, że mógłbym być kimś o jakimś znaczeniu, tak samo, jak odrzucałeś tę możliwość w przypadku tych dwóch osób, do których cię przyprowadzono. Bardzoś dbały o swą własną godność. Zauważyłem to, a potwierdziło się to, kiedy od moich najbardziej uczczonych przyjaciół wymagałeś oddawania ci honorów, jako dziedzicowi pomniejszego, prowincjonalnego lorda.  
– Tak, mój panie, królu – Ivormil przyznał żałośnie.  
– Mistrz Balstador próbował udzielić ci wskazówki, że to Powiernicy i że zwracamy się do nich nie tytułem lorda, a przez mistrza lub pana z szacunku dla ich osobistego wyboru. Lecz zawiadomił mnie, że przerwałeś mu twierdząc, że nie potrzebujesz rady w kwestii jak zachować etykietę w stosunku do członków swej klasy.  
Czując gorąco na twarzy wskazujące, że całkiem się zarumienił, młody lord opuścił oczy ze wstydem.  
– To prawda, mój lordzie.  
– Zanim się rozstaliśmy zasugerowałem, byś pomyślał nad naturą pewnych koncepcji. Pamiętasz, jakie to były?  
– Szlachectwo, służba, honor i pokora, mój lordzie.  
– Więc pamięć cię nie zawiodła, dobrze. Masz dla mnie korespondencję? – spytał.  
Młody lord ostrożnie wyjął sakwę i klękając we właściwy sposób podał ją królowi. Król otworzył ją i wyjął listy, przejrzał je pobieżni,e a potem skinął na innego gwardzistę, który przyjął sakwę i oddał ją Ivormilowi.  
– Możesz wstać. Chciałbym cię uświadomić co do pewnych prawd, Ivormilu z Bidwell. Nie zgodzę się na kontynuowanie służby królestwu tych lordów, którzy nie przejawiają tendencji, jakie właśnie mi wyrecytowałeś. Lordostwo musi być zasłużone, to nie jest jedynie kwestia urodzenia. Będę honorował tych, którzy sami wykazują się honorem, nie ważne, jakiego byliby urodzenia. Będę szanował wszystkich, którzy właściwie wykonują swoją służbę i oczekuję, że tak samo czynić będą wszyscy wchodzący do Cytadeli tego kraju lub tej, która jest odbudowywana w Arnorze. Bowiem to, jak traktujesz tych najmniej znaczących ukazuje, czy sam posiadasz, czy nie posiadasz szlachectwa. Zrozumiałeś?  
– Tak sądzę, mój lordzie.  
– I, jak zapewne już zauważyłaś, oto ci, którzy są największymi wśród na, sami są przykładem pokory, nie domagając się niczego, traktując innych z takim szacunkiem, jakiego oczekują dla siebie oraz nie pozwalając sobie być zdegustowanymi, kiedy nie otrzymają go.  
– Tak, mój lordzie.  
– Tu w Gondorze dowodzisz swego honoru tym, jak traktujesz innych, poddanych ci pod twoją ochronę. Rozumiesz to?  
– Tak sądzę, mój lordzie.  
Ivormil spojrzał w oczy króla, w ich szare głębiny – szare z sugestią błękitu i zieleni takich, jak można ujrzeć w morzu i odetchnął głęboko. Życie w Gondorze, jak to teraz zrozumiał, miało się głęboko zmienić w stosunku do tego, co poznał przez swoje dotychczasowe dziewiętnaście lat.  
– To dobrze. Bowiem jeśli twój ojciec życzy sobie być ustanowionym na swym stanowisku ponownie przez mnie i, jeśli ty pragniesz odziedziczyć urząd, gdy twój czas nadejdzie, trzeba będzie udowodnić, że obaj rozumiecie te prawdy. Mówiono wśród tych, którzy mnie wychowali i wytrenowali, by mnie przygotować na dzień, w którym będę musiał przyjąć to – wskazał na koronę – że od tych, którym wiele dano, wiele się też oczekuje. Zaś tym, którzy nie będą służyli jak to jest słuszne i właściwe, wszystko, co znali w dobrach i przywilejach, w końcu zostanie odebrane.  
– Twój ojciec nie przybył na czele swych oddziałów, kiedy kraj został zaatakowany, ani do Pelargiru, ani tutaj. To z pewnością nie świadczy dobrze o jego honorze w oczach narodu, który nadał mu tytuł lorda. Nie przysłał też ciebie w swoim zastępstwie, jeśli był zbyt chory lub niedołężny, aby wznieść miecz w potrzebie. Jeśli pragnie, by jego stanowisko zostało przeze mnie potwierdzone, wymaga się od niego, by przybył przed tron osobiście w ciągu miesiąca i wytłumaczył się. I ma być gotów do udowodnienia swej lojalności Gondorowi przez swą służbę, którą oferuje tak krainie, jak co ważniejsze tym, którzy zostali powierzeni jego przywództwu i ochronie. I powiem ci, że to ostatnie odnosi do również do ciebie.  
Ivormil opuścił oczy.

– Tak, mój lordzie. – Spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że hobbici stojących obok zdawali się nosić futrzane pantofle, lecz zrozumiał, że to bose nogi mieli pokryte włosami takiego samego koloru jak włosy na głowie. Odwrócił się w stronę Froda i napotkał jego oczy, wypełnione ciężko zdobytą mądrością i zrozumiał, że przewędrował on wiele, wiele lig między domem, a stokami Góry Zguby i że te oczy widziały potworności, jakich dziedzic lorda Bidwell nawet nie może sobie wyobrazić.  
Zawstydzony w obliczu prawdziwej wielkości Ivormil uczynił pierwszy uczciwy gest od chwili przybycia – pierwszy ukłon pełen respektu.

– Proszę o twoje wybaczenie za moje nieprzystojne zachowanie z wczoraj, mój lordzie Iorhaelu – rzekł ze szczerością, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie czuł.  
– Proszę, jeśli już musisz użyć jakiegoś tytułu, zwracaj się do mnie panie Frodo, lub mistrzu.  
Zdezorientowany, Ivormil spojrzał znów w oczy króla, a gdy ujrzał w nich dumę i miłość wobec Powiernika, zaczął rozumieć, co król Elessar mówił mu o rozwijaniu zrozumienia prawdziwej natury honoru i pokory.

Koniec


End file.
